More Then She Seems
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: It's been close to five years since Kagome was forced back to her era, now she's a famous singer known worldwide. One night when she returns home from her Canadian tour, Kagome finds an unexpected, but wonderful surprise in her bedroom.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she watched the street lights go by, on her way to the concert hall in Toronto, Canada. "Hm...who would have thought that after everything I truly wanted to do with my life, this is how my life has turned out so far." Kagome saw all the screaming fans as her limo approached the entrance of the hall, which was called the Air Canada Center. She waited, until her door was opened and until three burly men stood between her and the screaming fans. She took a moment to sign some posters, cd's, magazines that had her on the cover and stuff like that, then she was ushered into the Air Canada Center and escorted to her dressing room. "Thank you." She said, and went inside to prepare for the show. The three burly men stood outside her dressing room keeping watch to make sure no psycho fans tried to get into the dressing room. Once inside, Kagome just slumped on the small sofa that was in the room and sighed, "I don't think I'll ever get used to all this, and it's been five years..." She stopped as she said five years. "Yes, five years since that horrid day, that day when the jewel forced me to return here, to the future. Forced me to leave Inuyasha's side, even though I had promised him so many times that I'd never leave him, not ever, not until the day I died, and not even then. What happens though? That damned jewel screwed that promise up." A knock came to her dressing room, "I'll be out in a moment." "Very well miss." Kagome quickly shed her arrival clothes and slipped into her stage outfit, did her hair up and after making sure nothing was out of place, hurried out to the stage. "Ah, welcome to Toronto Miss Shikon, how have you enjoyed your stays in Canada so far?" Kagome smiled, "I've enjoyed it alot actually, thank you. Canada is a really nice country and the people are so welcoming." "I'm so glad you've had a great time here so far." Kagome smiled and went on stage.

"Hello, everyone! I'm so thrilled to be here in Toronto Canada!" Cheers erupted throughout the center. "Are you all ready to rock?" Everyone shouted, "I can't hear you. Are you all ready to ROCK!" YEAH!" Kagome smiled, "Alright then!" The music started and Kagome began to sing.

**I been lookin for a driver who is qualified**

**so if u think that you`re that one step**

**into my ride**

**I`m a fine tuned super-sonic speed machine**

**with the sun on top**

**and a gangsta lean**

**so if you feel me let me know (know , know)**

**come now oh what you waiting for (for , for)**

**my engine`s ready to explode (explode ,explode)**

**so start me up and watch me go ( go , go )**

**get you where you wanna go**

**if you know what i mean**

**got a ride that is smoother than a limousine**

**can you handle the curves**

**can you run all the lights**

**if you can baby boy**

**then we can go all night**

**goes from zero to 60 in 3.5**

**baby you got the keys**

**now shut up and drive drive drive drive**

**shut up and drive drive drive drive**

**i`ve got class like a 57 cadalic**

**got all the drive with a whole lot**

**of boom in the back**

**if you look like you can**

**handle what`s under my hood**

**you keep saying that you will**

**boy i wish you would**

**so if you feel me let me know (know, know)**

**come now what you waiting for (for ,for)**

**my engine`s ready to explode (explode , explode)**

**so start me up and watch me go go go go**

**get you where you wanna go**

**if you know what i mean**

**got a ride that is smoother than a limousine**

**can you handle the curves**

**can you run all the lights**

**if you can baby boy**

**then we can go all night**

**goes from zero to 60 in 3.5**

**baby you got the keys**

**now shut up and drive drive drive drive**

**shut up and drive drive drive drive**

**cause you play the game got what i got**

**get it get it don`t stop**

**it`s a sure shot**

**ain`t no ferrari, huh,**

**boy,i`m sorry i ain`t even worried**

**so step inside and...ride (x19)**

**so if you feel me let me know (know , know)**

**come now what you waiting for (for , for)**

**my engine`s ready to explode (explode , explode)**

**so start me up and watch me go (go , go)**

**get you where you wanna go**

**if you know what i mean**

**got a ride that is smoother than a limousine**

**can you handle the curves**

**can you run all the lights**

**if you can baby boy**

**then we can go all night**

**goes from zero to 60 in 3.5**

**baby you got the keys**

**now shut up and drive drive drive drive**

**shut up and drive drive drive drive**

**shut up and drive drive drive drive**

**shut, shut up and ride ride ride**

Kagome ended the song and smiled as she heard the applause, then she jumped right into another one, one that she'd written while in the feudal era, in her diary.

**Baby only the strong would survive **

**Over mysteries of life **

**Only fantasy keeps you away **

**In the **

**lonely fields of those broken shields **

**[Chorus] **

**So keep on kicking **

**The bomb is ticking **

**Don`t **

**stop, don`t be a runaway **

**Go for the fire **

**Baby are you tough enough **

**Just keep on living **

**And **

**don`t start giving **

**The devil good reasons **

**To get you in the seasons of heartbreak **

**Baby are **

**you tough enough **

**[Baby are you tough enough] **

**Yeah my skin is a dangerous place **

**Never trust **

**my smiling face **

**With a touch I can change all your dreams **

**And my kiss can wake feelings you can`t **

**take **

**[Chorus] **

**[Baby are you tough enough] **

**[Baby are you tough enough] **

**[Bridge] **

**I **

**will meet you there **

**cousd I need you there **

**Oh tonight **

**[Chorus] **

**[Baby are you tough enough] **

**[Baby **

**are you tough enough] **

**[Chorus] **

**Baby are you tough enough**

Kagome left the stage while another band performed, and she did a quick costume change, then after a few songs, went back out to sing, while the other band did their costume change.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,**

**drifting through the wind**

**wanting to start again?**

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**

**like a house of cards,**

**one blow from caving in?**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**

**6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing**

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**

**'Cause there's a spark in you**

**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**

**You're original, cannot be replaced**

**If you only knew what the future holds**

**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed**

**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**

**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow**

**And when it's time, you'll know**

**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**It's always been inside of you, you, you**

**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon **

Kagome finished the song. She loved that one, she'd written it for Inuyasha and hoped that he was still alive in her era to hear it. He was a firework, one that just had to let his light shine and then everyone would see, just how amazing she knew him to be. Kagome set up to do on last song, before ending the concert. This was one she'd written when she'd thought of leaving Inuyasha many years ago, due to the pain and anguish he'd put her through. "This song goes out to a man, who I love terribly, but who at times I just wanted to say 'Goodbye' to. Kagome announced and began the song.

**I was sitting on my doorstep,**

**I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,**

**But I knew I had to do it,**

**And he wouldn't understand,**

**So hard to see myself without him,**

**I felt a piece of my heart break,**

**But when you're standing at a crossroad,**

**There's a choice you gotta make.**

**[Chorus:]**

**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,**

**I guess I'm gonna have to cry,**

**And let go of some things I've loved,**

**To get to the other side,**

**I guess it's gonna break me down,**

**Like falling when you try to fly,**

**It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,**

**Starts with goodbye.**

**I know there's a blue horizon,**

**Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,**

**Getting there means leaving things behind,**

**Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.**

**[Chorus:]**

**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,**

**I guess I'm gonna have to cry,**

**And let go of some things I've loved,**

**To get to the other side,**

**I guess it's gonna break me down,**

**Like falling when you try to fly,**

**It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,**

**Starts with goodbye.**

**Time, time heals,**

**The wounds that you feel,**

**Somehow, right now.**

**[Chorus:]**

**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,**

**I guess I'm gonna have to cry,**

**And let go of some things I've loved,**

**To get to the other side,**

**I guess it's gonna break me down,**

**Like falling when you try to fly,**

**It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,**

**Starts with goodbye,**

**I guess I'm gonna have to cry,**

**And let go of some things I've loved,**

**To get to the other side,**

**Starts with goodbye,**

**The only way you try to find,**

**Moving on with the rest of your life,**

**Starts with goodbye,**

Kagome ended the song and waved her goodbyes to everyone, until they called her back for an encore. She sighed and smiled, "Alright, I'll be right back after more awsome music by this awsome band, Muse!" Kagome announced and hurried for a last costume change. Then once again after, she went out to perform her encore.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome home miss, how was your tour of Canada?" Kagome was asked as she entered the gates of her home. "Thank you, and it was a lovely trip. Canada is so nice and I'll be sure to go back again sometime soon." Kagome said as she walked inside and took off her coat and a maid hung it up for her. "You have several calls miss, most of which are from your mother." "Oh, okay, thank you Kora, I'll take my tea in my study room, on the balcony." "Of course miss." Kagome walked up the winding staircase and into her bedroom, where she quickly changed out of her travel clothes and into her comfy, at home clothes. "Ah, so good to be home." Kagome stated as her things were put away and the dirty clothes taken to get washed. She took her song book and went into her study room, where her tea was just being poured. "Thank you Kora." "You're very welcome miss." "Please let me know if anyone comes to the door for me, alright?" "Of course, miss." The maid left and Kagome dialed her mother's number.

"Hello?" "Hey, Mom, I'm home." "Oh, Kagome! You're finally home, good. Are you able to get away for a bit to come here?" "I should be able to, but it might be better and easier for you to come here, is that cool?" "That's fine dear, when is good for you?" "How about tomorrow, you can all come for dinner." "Sounds great dear. So? How was your show?" "I loved it. Canada is such a lovely place and so very welcoming." "I'm glad, honey...um, there's something you need to know dear..." "What's that mom?" "well...it's your grandpa..." "...What's wrong? Is he alright?" "He's not doing good dear, and the doctor was here on a house call, and said that we should think about nursing home care for him." "...An old age home! Mom, that is so humiliating for grandpa! I mean would you want me and Sota to throw you into one when you get to be his age?" "No, of course not, but dear, I can't be here all the time to care for him and neither can Sota, or you..." "I'll see what I can do, maybe hire a nurse maid to look after him when you and Sota can't and I can come over and help out mom. It's not like when I became famous that I forgot about you guys! I could never do that. So, no. I'll get grandpa so help alright." "Alright dear, you know you are such a loving girl." "Thanks mom." Kagome continued talking to her mom, as a young man with redish hair came calling.

"May we help you sir?" "Yeah, is this where Kagome lives?" "Miss Kagome does indeed reside here, who are you? and what is your reason for coming to see her?" "I came to see her, because I haven't seen her in a very long time, and my name is Ship." "Mr. Ship, alright, I'll inform the young miss that you are here, please wait in the foyer." "Sure, thanks." The butler went upstairs to the study room. "So, yeah I had a great time, but not as great as...hm?" "Excuse me miss, I'm sorry to interrupt you," "No, no. It's alright. Mom, I have to go, k, I'll talk to you later. love you bye." Kagome hung up and turned to her butler. "What's up? Kyli?" "There is a young man down in the foyer, who says that he would like to see you." "Oh? What's his name?" "He said his name was Mr. ship." "Ship? Huh, okay," Kagome got up and headed downstairs to meet Mr. Ship.

Kagome got halfway down the stairs and as soon as she saw the redish hair and the beautful green eyes, of the young boy she'd helped to take care of for so long, Kagome ran to embrace the boy, crying. "Shippo! Oh, my boy, my boy!" "Hey, mom." "I've missed you so much!" "I missed you too...we all have." Kagome sighed as she pulled Shippo into the parlor. "I see, so how is everyone?" "They're good, though, he doesn't know why you left us in the first place." "I'm so very sorry. I was forced back here when the jewel was used and vanished, I tried for a year and a half to get back to you all, but the well refused to work for me." "So...you didn't abandon us?" Kagome gasped and held the boy close. "Of course not! I'd have stayed there with you all forever if I'd been allowed. In fact I was going to withdraw from school and tell my family that I was leaving for good, but I never got the chance. I'm so very sorry." "I know...come with me to see them, please?" Shippo asked and Kagome sighed, "I have a meeting tonight, and a recording session in the morning, hm...how about you guys come over here tomorrow for dinner?" "Sure, that sounds great." "Wonderful, so? Tell me about yourself? What have you been doing lately?" "Well, I'm in University, I'm majoring in Medicine, to become a doctor. I work part time at the Demon night club, owned by Koga, and I have a really cute girlfriend, who happens to be Koga's daughter Lilly." Kagome smiled, " That's wonderful, I'm so proud of you and I can't wait to meet this lovely lady wolf." "No prob, I'll bring her tomorrow." "Great..." "Miss, you have a meeting with Magic records in two hours." "Oh, right...need a lift home?" "Nah, I work tonight." "Work then?" "Sure." Kagome smiled, great, wait here while I get ready for the meeting, I'll be down in a moment." Kagome hurried upstairs to get changed for her meeting, then almost as quickly as she'd went up, she was down in a flash, "Lets go, we'll take my new car, it's the new Luna Nueva." "Ah, the 'new moon' huh?" Kagome shrugged, "What? I still love you all, never stopped and yes I made sure there were things around that would constantly remind me of our times together and I prayed all the time that you'd all survived through the ages." "Well...all, but Sango and Miroku and Rin." Kagome sighed sadly, "I know, and I miss them terribly." Kagome said as they reached the night club, Demon." "Thanks mom..." "Hm..., I'll stop by later and say hello to Koga." "Oh, then forget tomorrow night for dinner, they all hang out here daily and most of the night too." "ah, okay, then I'll see you tomorrow. K." "K." "Take care son," "I will, oh and...he heard the songs on your album and let me tell you, he was crabby for a week after." Kagome sighed, "Later kiddo." "Later." Kagome headed for her meeting, thinking long and hard about what Shippo had said and about her reunion with her dear friends tomorrow at dinner and smirked, Sota would be happy to meet everyone, she hoped. Kagome sighed "Well, I guess my prayers have been answered." She said, locked up her car and headed into her meeting. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special To you I'd be always faithful I want to be what you always needed Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

[Chorus:]  
>I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul<p>

Yeah

You might need time to think it over But I'm just fine moving forward I'll ease your mind If you give me the chance I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

[Chorus]

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<br>I don't wanna waste your time Do you see things the way I do?  
>I just wanna know that you feel it too There is nothing left to hide<p>

[Chorus]

I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul Ooooooo Beautiful Soul, yeah Oooooo, yeah Your beautiful soul Yeah

Kagome ended her song, and took a drink of water. She'd been in the recording studio all day so far, and had just finished her last song for her newest album, which she decided would come out in the fall. "That was great Shikon honey, your songs just touch the heart in ways that only your songs can." Kagome smiled as she walked out of the soundproof booth. "Thanks, I'm done for the day right?" "You are indeed, now we'll get together three days from now to discuss the release of the album, and the editing." "Great, see you then." Kagome said and headed for the dressing room. Recording always made her sweat and so she'd bring a change of clothes and change after each session. "Whew! Thank goodness I'm done for the day...oh! I have to get home and get ready for my dinner party and to accept my dinner guests." Kagome said and after changing quickly headed home, stopping by the store for a few things that she knew her friends liked.

"No way!" "Come on! You're the one who said you wanted to see her! Now's your chance, so lets get going!" "Screw you kid! I'm not going!" Shippo groaned, "You know, for a guy who has fought hundreds of demons for over 300 years, you are such a wimp." "I am not a wimp!" "You have a chance to see the girl who has been the cause of your depression for 400 years, and you're chickening out! That's being a wimp!" "Feh! Whatever..." "It's also being cruel to Kagome..." "...Hm?" "She tried so hard to find a way back to us and was even going to stay with us forever, but she can't help that the jewel forced her to go home. You however are going to make her think that you couldn't care less." "That...that's not true though!" "This is Kagome, she's sensitive, you know that, always has been always will be. I mean look at her songs, she sings with such heart that at times I wonder if she's tried while singing them." "..." "I'm going. I care too much about her not to go and make her sad. So, do as you want Inuyasha, cause I truthfully don't know what that is anymore." Shippo said and headed out, grabbing his dinner jacket on the way out. "If you decide to go...I wrote her address down on the note pad by the ." Shippo left the house, leaving the hanyou alone to think.  
>***************************************************************<p>

"Oh, just a few more minutes to go!" Kagome exclaimed as she worked on finishing her hair. She wore it slightly up and slightly down, and had little pearl beads strung in it. She wore light makeup, with soft pink lipstick, and soft pink eyeshadow. She dressed her neck in a simple set of lovely stones, with a lavender colored pearl in the center. She remembered buying it, because it had reminded her of the Shikon jewel. She also wore matching earrings. She wore semi high heels, and a lovely red casual dinner dress, and had a forma one set up in the second parlor room, in case the party went more formal. She heard the doorbell and after making sure nothing was out of place and absolutely perfect, then he headed down to greet her guests.

"Good evening, please come in, the young miss shall be right down. If you'd like to make yourselves comfortable in the sitting room, thank you." The maid said an left to fetch refreshments, as Kagome appeared, "Who is all here so far?" "So far, just your famiy and the young man that came here yesterday." "Alright, thank you, Kora." "Of course miss." Kagome was about to walk into the room, when the doorbell rang again. Kagome peeked around the corner and smiled brightly as many of her friends entered the house. "Whoa, nice place." "Please follow Kora here to the sitting room." "Sure thing Jeeves." Kagome almost giggled giving away where she was watching as Koga followed Kora to the sitting room. Four others followed him, one she knew was Ayame, and the other two Hakkaku and Ginta, there was also a young woman too, who Kagome guessed was Lilly. Kagome would have to praise her little kitsune, the girl was stunning.

After a while, everyone was there, but one person, who Kagome had truthfully wanted to see more then any of them. She loved seeing them of course, but she just really wanted the one person there. She sighed and put on a happy face, as she appeared to greet her guests. "Hi, everyone." She said and heads turned to her. She smiled, "Welcome to my home. I'm so happy to see all of you here...oh!" The first one to hug her, besides Shippo the day before, was of course Koga. "Kagome! Gods it's been forever since we saw you!" Kagome nodded, "I know, believe me, I know." She was now surrounded by everyone, and after saying hello, Kagome introduced her family to everyone. Shippo was now able to meet the family Kagome would always run back to now and then. Everyone got along well. Though Kagome did have to stop her grandfather from trying to exorcise many of the demons, and had to keep reminding Koga that he had a wife and that she was glaring at him, not at Kagome, but at him. Kagome was having the best time she'd had in years and she loved having her friends there, though of course there was still one missing.

"He's being an stubborn asshole!" Kagome overheard Shippo talking with Lilly and Sesshoumaru, who simply nodded. "That boy is always a stubborn ass." "I know, he ruins the mood, with his constant moping, yet he refuses to come? What a jerk." Kagome smiled "Well, maybe he has his reasons." "Kagome, hey, oh! This is Lilly, my girlfriend." Kagome again smiled, "It's lovely to meet you Lilly." "Likewise. So, you're the girl Dad can't stop talking about huh?" Kagome just blushed and sighed, "I guess that'd be me...would you excuse me a moment." Kagome left the room and went into the kitchen to make sure everything was coming along nicely. "Ah, miss, what can I do for you?" "Nothing, I just wanted to see how things are coming." "Wonderfully, and in about 5 minutes everything will be ready to eat." "Great. You guys are doing a fine job, you can all have the weekend off k." "Thank you miss. That is very kind of you." "i appreciate your hard work, and you all deserve a good break...in fact take the entire week and weekend off." "Are you sure miss?" "Course, I can take care of things. I wasn't always famous you know." Kagome said with a wink and left the kitchen, running right into Shippo. "Hey! There you are, we all wondered where you'd gotten off to." "I went to make sure things were going well in the kitchen, an to thank my staff." "You're such a kind celeb." "Yes, I am." Kagome said with a smile, and took the boy's arm and they headed back to the party.  
>*****************************************************************<p>

"Wow, what a party! You know how to throw awsome bashes." "Thanks, guys." Kagome said as she was saying goodnight to her friends, as the party was ending." "The food was really good too; you have some good cooks here." "Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kagome said as Koga hugged her again, "Later Kagome. Great bash." "Thanks. See you guys later." "Oh yeah, you sure will. Drop by Demon sometime k." "Sure thing." Kagome watched Koga and his group leave, except for Lilly, who was going to leave with Shippo. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, "I hope you enjoyed yourself, Sesshoumaru." "I did I suppose, not the type of party I am used to, however it passes as a fine party." "I'm glad. Drive safe." Kagome called and shut the door. "So? Want me to drag him here or no?" Kagome hugged Shippo tightly, "Thank you, honey, but if he wanted to see me, he would have come." "Kagome, he does want to see you..." "It's alright, I broke a promise, and even though it wasn't really my fault, I still broke it...so it's alright." "Will you be alright?" "Mhm, yeah I'll be just fine. Thanks though, You're a sweetie." "Anytime for you mom." Shippo and Lilly headed out. "Drive safe you two." "I will." Kagome watched as her 'son' drove through the gates, then she shut the door and went upstairs to her study room, where she just sat there at her desk and wrote song after song after song, as tears fell from her eyes, staining the note book paper.

Kagome headed to bed, shortly after 3am. Her face red from crying, her song book filled with new songs. "I'll have to get a new song book...I filled this one already." Kagome sighed as she went into her room, and went to take a shower, to clean up for bed. She didn't take long, long enough to wash her hair and body and wash the makeup off her face, then she tied her hair back after brushing it, changed into her silk nighty. She closed her curtains, noticing that the balcony door was slightly open. She shrugged it off, and shut and locked it, then turned to her bed and nearly fainted. There sitting on her bed, dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans, was Inuyasha himself. Kagome was speechless, and just stood there. Staring at the man that she'd been waiting to see for 400 years. The man that she loved more then anything in the enitre world. Her heart pounded against her chest as it raced faster and faster, all the while, Kagome just stood frozen in one spot, unable to move. Unable to tear her eyes away from the silver haired god sitting on her bed, for fear that if she blinked or made a move he'd vanish like he had in all of her dreams. She wondered if she was dreaming. If what she was experiencing at that moment was all due to her dream. Those thoughts were ended just by the sound of his voice calling her name. "Kagome...are you alright?" Kagome heard the question and the voice, but continued to stay frozen in one spot just looking a the man in her bed.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Lilly." "K, I like Kagome, she is really nice." "Yep, that's my mom for ya, kind as can be, though at times, I swear she can be so dense...like that grumpy hanyou I live with." "Now, now. These kind of things take time. It has been what? 400 years?" "True, but it's been 400 years for me too, and I was so happy to see her! I mean I went right to see her once I found out where she was living." "It's different for kids, then it is for a guy who has been moping around, since the girl he loves left him." "True..." "Anyway, he's not doing that bad, I mean he did show up at the party didn't he?" "Huh? Not that I know of. Far as I know he's up in the apt, sulking and being an a stubborn ass." "...Okay, then I must need my eyes checked cause I just saw him head up the stairs at Kagome's before we left..." "...Right, well, I'll double check that when I get upstairs myself." "K." Shippo gave his girl friend a kiss and went up to his and Inuyasha's condo.

"Yo, Inuyasha? You home or what?" No answer. Shippo, looked in the hanyou's room and sighed, "Give me a hard ass time, when I try to get him to go and he goes all on his own! Argh, well, at least he did go." Shippo sighed again and went into his room to change out of his party clothes.

Nearly an hour had passed and Kagome still hadn't moved from where she seemed content in just looking at Inuyasha sitting on her bed. Why couldn't she move, she wondered to herself. She'd told herself many times, that if she ever got this chance, to see him again, to be this close to him again, she would jump at the chance, but now she was frozen. She could not move at all, until she heard her name, "Kagome? Are you..." "I..I'm sorry." "..." "I'm sorry, for leaving..." "Uh huh, why don't we just sit and talk about it, k?" Kagome allowed him to take her hand and lead her over to the couch that was in the room, where they sat together and Kagome told him. "So, why did you leave?" "I didn't have a choice, I never wanted to leave. I wanted to stay there with you forever, and I mean forever. I wasn't going to come back here to my era after the jewel vanished, not ever." "Then why..." "The jewel had other plans for me and forced me to come back here. I tried to go back, but the well didn't work anymore, and I searched my hardest for you and anyone who could tell me where you were, then I started singing and at first it was just to be able to travel the world in search of you, but then I started liking it and...mmm!" Kagome stopped talking and as the kiss ended, just looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Finally you've shut up." Kagome was speechless. "You were going on and on and on, so I shut ya up." "Is that...is that the only reason?" "Ah...well...no, not the only reason..." "Then what other reason?" "Do I have to say it out loud?" "You don't have to, but I'd like you to...but if you'd rather not, that's alright..." "Fine..." Kagome sighed lightly, "I missed you. That's why, isn't it obvious? If I didn't miss you, I wouldn't be here...ah...wait that came out wrong!" Kagome stood and went to her balcony and looked out over her large garden, "I see, so this is just to say hi and then you'll leave right?" "Hey, wait a minute..." "I missed you too. God have I missed you, but I also love you and that's more reason for me to miss you..." "Okay, look I said that wrong, alright. I missed you yes, but..." "It's alright. I'm glad that you came after all though...I...I have to get up early in the morning, you can come over tomorrow and talk more if you'd like, but..." Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, "Hey, wait a sec! I'm not going anywhere, unless you were to come with me..." "Why? Why should I go anywhere with you anymore? You've never once answered any of my questions, that were always the same ones!" "Ah..." "What do you think of me? What am I to you?" Kagome asked the questions she'd asked him over and over again. She waited for an answer. Inuyasha just sighed and ran his fingers through his silver mane of gorgeous hair. "I...you are you to me Kagome. You aren't anyone else, but you." "Thanks, but that isn't what I mean. What are your true feelings for me? Please tell me." "Kagome...I...ha, I love you." "You do? Really? That's not just what you think I want to hear from you?" Inuyasha, still holding onto her wrist, pulled her into his arms, and held her tightly. "I really mean it, Kagome. I'm sorry that you've never known my feelings for you, but it was hard to show them, with Naraku constantly trying to find some way to..." "I understand that, I do, and I also understand that..." "Let's not bring up that k." "...K." Inuyasha got the reluctant Kagome to come and sit back down with him. "Kagome, I'm new at this kind of thing...really loving someone." Kagome smiled softly, "I understand." "I understand that you'd never do what she did, but it's not as easy as I thought. To really love someone." Kagome nodded, "I know, and I understand if you're not ready to move on completely. I'm just happy that you do love me." "What? You think I didn't?" "Hey, Mr. scowl all the time. How am I suppose to know that? I thought my feelings were unrequited." "Ah, no. That would be wrong." Kagome giggled, "K, I know now, so...mmm." "Inuyasha..." "I said I wasn't used to really loving someone, not that I don't know how to really love someone. Kagome inwardly 'eeped' as a frenzy of kisses began.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I know this guy

We have a real good time

I let him get a little close

Do I like him, yes, do I love him, no

We don't fight and all my friends say we look good together

But try as I might I just don't see me with him forever

I don't want a man I can live with

I want a love that leaves no room for doubt

I don't want a man I can live with

I want a man that I can't live without

Well I know this other guy

The kind that mamas like

He wears armani suits

He wants to marry me, he's got money to boot

Imagine that I'd have a life that's easy to get used to

Matter of fact, there's a real good reason I don't choose to

I don't want a man I can live with

I want a love that leaves no room for doubt

I don't want a man I can live with

I want a man that I can't live without

I don't want somebody

Just to have somebody

That's how I am

I'm that kind of girl

Even if it takes all the time in the world

I don't want a man I can live with

I want a love that leaves no room for doubt

I don't want a man I can live with

I want a man that I can't live without

I want a man that I can't live without

Well I know this guy

We have a real good time

And I know this other guy

He makes me feel real nice

And there's this guy I like

But do I love him, no

'Cause I want a man

I want a man

I want a man that I can't live without

Kagome's new album had hit stores and was flying off the shelves faster then the stock boys could put them out. Finally they decided to just have the customers grab them from the box. Her songs played throughout the malls, and little cafes and shops, and girls could often be seen trying to copy her dance moves and mouthing the lyrics to her songs.

Kagome, disguised the best she could was out shopping, when she heard her song, and she smiled. Normal girls would have gotten over such a two-timing man like Inuyasha, but she, she had refused to give up the battle with Kikyo, and now it was just her and him, the two of them. The way it was always supposed to be, the way it now would always be. Kagome was ready and armed to the teeth to kick the next whore's ass who tried to take him from her. She'd went through hell and back for her man and she wan't about to let him go easily. Kagome smiled as she held Inuyasha's hand, while walking through the mall. "So? Have you heard my music?" "Yeah, I have." "So?" "So what?" "What do you think of it?" "It's not that bad...I may be a bit too old fashioned to appreciate it though, since in my time there was never any music like that." "I understand, and I'm glad you..." "So, I nearly drove you to it huh?" "To?" "Good-bye." "...Yes, you did." "Thanks for not sugar coating it." "I'm sorry, but I was hurt as hell then, and I was ready to say good-bye forever." "Oh," "But, I didn't and I'm not going to."

"So, what's going on?" "What do you mean kid?" "Are you two together or not?" "Ah...that's complicated." "How is it complicated? Either it's a yes or a no." "It's...an in between. Lets leave it at that." "Hm...k, so?" "So what?" "Duh, are you a complete dunce? Are you two going to get together? Or are you going to stay at a stand still for the rest of your...well her life?" "...I don't know yet, alright." "No, it's not alright! All I've ever heard you say, was that you 'miss Kagome' and 'I can't wait to see her' 'I swear when I see her again, it'll be different.' Geez, what's so different?" "Ah..." "And don't say there's no other woman, or I'll call Kagome and get her to say 'sit'!" "You wouldn't!" "I damn well wood...OWWWWWWWW" "Watch your language ya dang brat!" "Asshole! You are a complete ASSHOLE!" "Sure am and proud of it. I'll be back later." "Where are you going?" "Out." "Out where? With Kagome?" "..." "Ah, well at least you aren't totaly ignoring her this time around. OW! Again, you are a such an ass!" Shippo groaned as he rubbed his sore head.


End file.
